All Black
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: 'A second chance at life.' How could anyone refuse such an offer? Virgil X OC  Because there aren't enough OC stories, lol. Rated for later chapters that may contain gore and other such things.  Temp. Hiatus
1. Take a look at my life

_**All Black**_

Ch 1:Look at my life...

I was floating, in a place souly made of darkness, an infinite expanse of cold blackness all around me. My long ebony hair was even lighter than the blackness that surrounded it, floating as if in water or some other liquid. I felt completely numb, my entire body felt cold and empty, as if I no longer had a soul. But I knew better…didn't I? I was no longer sure, how or when I had gotten into this place, but I did know I wanted nothing more than to escape. _`Would you like to leave this place?` _A strong male voice asked, seemingly from everywhere and nowhere. My crimson eyes scaned the darkness around me, but no speaker could be found. _'My imagination?' _I wondered, closing my eyes once more, trying to shield myself from the harsh black world. _`I am not you imagination.` _The voice chuckled slightly. "Then what are you? A demon? An angel of death, perhaps?" I asked, my voice sounding hollow to my ears. The voice chuckled again, _`Perhaps a bit of both…But I'm not here to kill you.` _I raised an ebony brow, opening my eyes again to gaze at the abyss in front of me, "Then what are you here for?" I asked, more afraid than truly curious.

_`I want you help.` _This time I laughed, the sound was hollow and devoid of real humor, "I can't help anyone…I can't even help myself." _`Oh but you can.` _I could almost imagine the smug face of the speaker in my mind. "Ok, say I could help you…what would I get out of it." I asked cautiously, looking around again. _`I will give your freedom and a second chance at life, a chance to start over.` _I stopped breathing, my eyes widened, "What do I have to do?" I inquired, a light started forming in front of me. _`Save them…save my sons…`_

/

Dante sat at his desk, feet resting one over the other on the dark mahogany surface with his hand crossed behind his head, his still wet hair dripping slightly from a recent shower. Suddenly the half-devil was blinded by a white light coming from the middle of the room in front of him, he stood of suddenly, Ebony and Ivory already in his hands and pointed at the blinding orb.

The light slowly faded away and in its place was a girl, laying there on the floor as if she had been there all along. Her long black hair splayed out around her pale skinny frame, one arm rested across her middle the other at her side, she was wearing a dark gray tank, that wasn't quite long enough and showed a sliver of the perfect milky skin of her stomach, as well as a pair of dark blue camo cargo pants and black boots.

Dante whistled, already liking his new company, he moved closer and knelt down next to the girl admiring her for a moment longer before speaking. "Hey Babe? You alive or what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the right, his white hair falling over his eyes slightly. She stirred, a deep frown forming on her pink lips as she turned her head away and back as if trying to rose herself, a soft groan escaped her. "Heh, Hellooo? Wakey wakey babe!" Dante crooned loudly, reaching out and poking the girl in the shoulder. "Mmm…Hm? What?" She groaned again, this time however she opened her eyes, revealing their deep red color. She sat up slowly, the hand from her middle coming up to rest on her forhead, slightly covering that side of her face from Dante's view. "Your in my shop, Devil May Cry, Babe." Dante said proudly.

/

I turned my head slightly and gazed in shock at the man before me or rather at his shockingly bright white hair and stunning blue eyes, he was well built and shirtless to boot! _'Holy crap…' _I thought and swiftly turned away, realizing that I had been staring. "So who are you Babe?" He asked, obviously not noticing that the girl before him had been staring, that or he ignored it. "S-Scarlet…My names Scarlet." I said, clearing my voice of the stutter that had over taken it. "And you are?" I asked, as politely as possible, looking over at him again. "Names Dante." He smirked, standing he held a hand out to me that I took gratefully, he helped me to my feet.


	2. Like the night we met

Ch 2: Like the night that we met…

_Ok, time skipy, er, time! If you want to see what Scarlet looks like go to photobucket dot com and search "All Black Character 1" or use the following tags together: Scarlet all black oc fanfiction (if this doesn't work send me a message and I'll see what I can do.) She also now has weapons! These are the following: 2 Gunblades called Heaven (White handle and appropreate kanji on the blade) and Earth (Black handle and appropreate Kanji on the blade), Knives with razor sharp wires attached to them (like Belphegor from Rebron! ), and a guitar case (Yes there is a guitar inside that is playable. Lol). Anyway, Enjoy! P.S Scarlet's prefered colors are: Blue and hunter green ^_~_

Two months later…

I sighed loudly as I entired the small kitchen at the back of Devil May Cry, Dante sat at the table eating cold pizza and drinking a beer. "How the hell can you drink this early in the morning?" I asked, not for the first time since I had started living here, Dante laughed. "'Cause I'm not normal Babe." He said around a mouth full of pizza, turning his pale gaze on me and smirking, I shook my head and sat down across from him. "So, seeing as you up before noon, I take it we have a job?" I inquired, resting my right elbow on the table and my chin in that hand. Dante grinned, "You got it babe! There's a mansion outside town, the owners wants us to investigate it." I frowned, "Sounds boring…" He smirked again, "Guy guaranteed we wouldn't be disappointed." I got up and went to gather what I would need, opting to leave my guitar behind, I holstered Heaven and Earth and stocked up on ammo and knives.

/

The mansion was exactly what we expected it to be, abnormally dark and a stormy weather surrounding an abandon falling apart majestic crap heap that looked like it had been there a million and one years. "Its perfect…Lets move in." I joked, receiving a short laugh from Dante as he led the way inside to a cobweb covered hall. "Oh, little pest control and it'll be perfect!" He laughed, just as five demons appeared scythes raised and ready. We both smirked now, lunging forth an attacking the creatures head on.

Once the hall was clear we agreed to spilt up and investigate different parts of the mansion, he had upstairs and I had the basement. "Remember, ya get in over your head call me!" He said bounding up the stairs and out of sight, I walked into a connecting room and found the basement stairs. I looked down the dark stair well, no light seemed to be coming up from the bottom, I looked around the room I was currently in and spotted an old oil lamp which I grabbed up and lite immediately. "Excellent…" I breathed, smirking and headed down the seemingly endless stair well, which creaked and moaned just as endlessly, to the basement.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After a while I of walking I began to wonder when I would reach the basement…when, as if on cue, my question was answered in the form of the stair suddenly crumbling from beneath my feet and sending me plummeting not the darkness below.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I groaned, lifting my aching body from the floor and rubbing my head with my left hand. Looking around I discovered that it was not as dark as I suspected it would be, along the gray stone walls were lite torches that were spaced out just enough to give the dark damp room just enough light to see by…I also realized I was not alone. On the other side of the room was a small group of…I wasn't sure if they were demon or human but they looked human enough. There were maybe ten or twenty of them, all dressed in similar dingy, once white, clothes. They were all seated on the damp floor watching me, two of them, however were standing just in front of the others about five feet from where I sat on the floor. The closest of the two was a tall man with waist length raven black hair and deep red eyes similar to my own, the other was a girl of about eleven years in age with reddish orange hair and auburn colored eyes, the little girl stood just behind the mans left leg which she was clinging to and peeking around shyly; his had rested gently atop her little head. I stood slowly, cautiously, the man offered me a warm smile. "Welcome…" He said, his voice a deep baritone that seemed to not belong to his skinny frame. "You must be the masters latest catch! Two in one day? I would like to say that a record." He joked lightly, laughing slightly without humor. "Who are you people? What master?"

"Perhaps, you stumbled here by accident then." He inquired, tilting his head slightly to the right. "May I ask you a favor then?" He asked, coming closer to stand less than two feet away, the little girl still clinging to him. "That depends…" I said slowly, he turned and motioned for me to follow. He led me down a long hall off to the left of the room, I hadn't noticed it before but I hadn't looked before either. We passed a numerous cells which contained creatures of all kinds, as well as a few corpses. I shuddered, stopping to stare at one particular cell, inside lay the body of a recently dead girl. "This way, please?" I looked up to see that the man had stopped at a cell near the end of the dark hall, I approached slowly, he pointed into the dark cell. I peered into the pitch blackness and at first seeing nothing, just as I was about to move away and question the dark haired male beside me something stirred, it looked up at me with set of all too familiar blue eyes.


	3. I used to see red

**Ch 3: I used to see red…**

'_**Dante? No…he looks like him, but he isn't.' **_**I wrapped my fingers around the bars in front of, the figure hung his head in a defeated manner, he was out cold of that I was very sure. "I'd like you to help him out of here. They brought him here like this yesterday, I fear he will not survive if he is left like this." The man next to me stated solemnly, without even looking at him or replying I drew out Earth and swung at the heavy lock on the iron door, the door swung open with a loud screeching sound. I stepped into the dirty cell and approached the pale man in the corner, he didn't even stir as I knelt down before him to examine him a bit closer. He wore a dirty blue coat and black vest, leather pants clothed his long legs and boots his feet, his hair was the same white color as Dante's. **_**'They look so much alike…its almost scary…' **_**I thought, brushing some of his dirty white hair from his face. **

**Letting my hand drop I carefully pulled him to his feet, his right arm slung over my shoulder, I then proceeded to drag him with me out of the cell. The little girl from before darted into the room past me and to the opposite corner, picking up a large katana that I hadn't noticed before, she turned and followed me out. "You will not be able to go out the way you came, so take this way out, it will lead outside." The dark haired man said, gesturing to a tunnel at the end of the hall that had been until now hidden by a large dirty cloth. **

**I nodded and started through the gape in the wall, I didn't get far before the man stopped me again by speaking, "Miss? I hate to ask you to much of you, but…" I turned to look at him, the little girl was standing in front of him now watching me and still holding the long blue sword. "What? Spill it." I said, suddenly feeling the need to rush. He sighed slightly, placing his hand atop the little girls head and ruffling her orange hair. "Will you take Kisa as well? This place is really no place for a child. She was born here you see, her mother passed not longer after her birth, she is a good girl and wont be much trouble I swear it." He said, reassuringly nudging the girl, Kisa, toward me. I smiled sympathetically and nodded, "Alright." Kisa ran forward and stopped beside me, grinning up at me, I smiled back and we continued on.**

**/**

**The tunnel let out in the middle of a small forest clearing, by now it was well past dark and the moon shone brightly up the night sky above us. I moved to a nearby tree and sat the Dante look-alike down to lean against said tree, Kisa sat down as well next to the man and stared at me as if waiting for some sort of instruction. I turned and pulled out my cell, quickly dialing Dante's number and held the device to my ear expectantly. "Yo what's up babe?" He asked when he answered after the third ring, I could hear the sounds of fighting in the background. "Dante? Are you busy?" I asked, half joking, he laughed. "Of course not! Why?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to relieve some of the fatigue and stress from my mind and body. "I think we should head back, I've got two people with me, one is in need of some serious medical attention." I said, a soft sigh escaping into the summer night air. "Alright be there in a bit!" He hung up and I placed my phone in my pocket.**

**/**

**It wasn't long before Dante arrived, he didn't notice the two behind me as they were partly hidden by the shadows. "Hey Babe! You said you needed rescuing?" He asked, winking and smiling as he always seemed to do. "Oh yes, I'm lost and am in need of rescuing from the fearsome dragon!" I fake swooned and he laughed, but the sound was chocked off suddenly as if he had just been hit rather hard by some sort of blunt object…that is if sights can be considered as blunt objects. He was staring behind me, having just noticed the two leaning against the tree or rather one of them. "Virgil?" He said softly, moving past me and dropping down beside the man that looked so much like him. "Virgil?" He asked again, reaching out and brushing the hair from the other mans face, it looked as though he was shaking. "Dante? You know him?" I asked coming over and kneeling next to Dante, Kisa moved from her spot bay the tree and sat next to me, her tiny hand grabbing a fistful of my jacket. "He's my twin brother." Dante replied reaching out and picking his twin up, carefully holding him the other man against him as if letting go of would me him disappearing entirely, standing he headed back the way he had arrived. Wordlessly I stood and followed, Kisa close behind me with Virgil's sword in hand. **

**/**

**Two days later…**

**Virgil had yet to waken, although physically he seemed fine, he wasn't sick and had not notable injuries. Dante had grown increasingly anxious, taking up the subtle art of pacing to and fro around not only the main office but his room (Which is where Virgil is sleeping.) as well. Currently I sat on the edge of Dante's desk, one leg over the other with my elbow resting on my knee and my chin in that hand, watching Dante pace. "Onee-Sama?" Kisa's soft voice fluttered in through the kitchen door behind me just as the little girl came into the room, baring a tray with two cups of hot tea settled on top of it. She stopped beside me and held out the tray, wanting me to take one the two cups, which I did smiling down at the cute auburn eyed girl. She then stepped near where Dante was pacing a hole in the already warn floor and held out the tray in his general direction, he paid her no mind as he was too busy helping along the hole in the floor by glaring as well as pacing. She frowned sadly and moved back over to me, starting back to the kitchen, I reached out and took the tray gently from her tiny hands and placed it on the desk on my other side along with my already empty cup. **

**I reached out again and scooped up the tiny girl, setting her in my lap and wrapping my arms securely around her tiny frame, she nuzzled me under my chin. In just two short days I had managed to grow extremely attached to the cute little girl, I had discovered only yesterday that she was indeed not human, in fact she was a half devil like Dante and Virgil. Her father, because she said her mother was human, had been a tiger demon. Sighing I laid my cheek against her hair, relaxing for a moment. "Y'know you keep that up you going to ware a hole in the floor and fall in…" I said quietly, Dante ignored me and continued his pacing.**

_**Honorifics (For those whop don't already know them):**_

_**-San : Term used for of higher stand than ones self or for someone who your are not extremely familiar with.**_

_**-Chan : Used between close friends or lovers.**_

_**-Kun : Used between good friends.**_

_**-Sama : The suffix is generally used for someone of high standing in a social hierarchy, such as a lord or lady, however in Kisa's case she uses it as a sign of utmost respect.**_

_**-Hime : Meaning Princess.**_

_**-Sensei : Used for someone such as a teacher, doctor, and so on.**_

_**P.S If you would like a better Idea of what Kisa looks like search google images for "Kisa Sohma" and that mysterious fellow who sent Kisa and Vigil away with Scarlet will make an appearance later ^_~. Anyway Review's would be appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the story thus far! (I am working on my other stories too btw)**_


	4. Like the color of your dress

_\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ : Means its switching to Virgil's Point of view._

Ch 4: Like the color of your dress…

After what seemed like hours, but only several minutes, I sat Kisa down and stood form the desk. Turning from the two I headed up the stairs to the bathroom, grabbing a bowl of cool water and cloth I proceeded on down the hall to Dante's room to check on Virgil. I stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath to calm my unusually frazzled nerves, I opened the door and stepped inside. Inside I found Virgil just as I had left him only mere hours ago, sleeping as if he were already dead, he looked dead at least and if it weren't for the fact that he was indeed breathing I would have assumed so. Clad only in a pair of Dante's black shorts and the bed sheets, which at some point he must have moved because they rest about his waist, he was clutching the loosely in his hands. He was scowling in his sleep too, as if whatever he was dreaming about was annoying him greatly. I didn't need to turn on any lights, the bedside lamp was already on and casting its dim light around the other wise dark room. I walked around to the other side of the bed and knelt down next to Virgil, gently laying my right hand against his forehead, he wasn't extremely hot but he did have a slight fever. I dipped the cloth I was hold in the bowl of water, which I had set on the nightstand, once the cloth was rung out I folded it laid it gentle on the half-devil's head. I heard him sigh ever so softly, I smiled and gently pulled the covers up to better cover his bare chest, I then folded my hands in my lap. Tilting my head slightly I gazed down at him noticing that he seemed to be visibly more relaxed than when I had first entered the room, he was no longer scowling. I watched him for I don't know how long, when I noticed the heavy metal chain around his neck, curiously I reached out and picked up the object. It was a necklace, identical to the one that Dante wore, I turned the pendant over in my hand gently and examined the back. There was an engraving there, of Virgil's name, written in an elegant scrawl.

/

Dante continued his pacing fest until he heard the sound of a crash from upstairs, it sounded as though something heavy had connected with a wall. _'Virgil?' _Without a seconds more of hesitation, Dante ran up the stairs at full speed to his bedroom. The first thing he saw, was a very angry looking Virgil standing over something or rather someone…an unconscious someone who laid limply on the floor just under a rather sizable crack in the wall across from the bed. _'Shit!'_ Dante thought racing forward to shield the falling figure from his enraged brother. "Virgil! Calm down! She wasn't going to hurt you or anything, I swear! Just calm down!" He said hastily, his twin stared at him blankly through the fringe of his white hair, tilting his head a fraction to the left before he straightened up and his eyes widen a bit. "Dante?" He asked, his tone disbelieving.

Dante grinned slightly, glad Virgil wasn't trying to attack him too, because he really had no desire to bring his twin harm. "Who else would it be? Prince Bel*?" He asked jokingly, Virgil scowled in confusion so Dante just shook his head, "Nevermind, its good to see you bro. Um," Dante glanced to the floor behind him and back, "Why don't you go sit down stairs? I'll be down there to update you in a sec." Virgil stared at him for a moment, then looked down at the girl on the floor, his expression almost looked sad. Vergil did as he was asked, for once, and went down stares. Just as he walked out however, Kisa came running in, her expression panicked. "Onee-sama?"

"Take her with you, please?" Dante asked, grimacing as Virgil swiftly snatched up the child and carried her down stairs without a word. I knelt down next to Scarlet just as she started to wake.

/

I groaned, sitting up and touching the back of my head tentively, flinching I pulled my fingers away and looked at them to find them red. "Sorry about him, he's, er…easily startled." Dante said sympathetically and helped me to my feet. "Lets go have a looked at that shall we?" He said leading the way to the bathroom. "Of course 'Nurse' Dante." I joked, laughing quietly under my breath, I winced as a pang of pain shot through me. He smirked and pulled out the med kit and a cloth, after clean the cut he bandaged it carefully and pinned the gauze so it wouldn't come undone. I sighed, "At least now you can stop pacing…" This time he laughed and leaned against the counter with his hands. "Yeah…I'm just glad he's ok…" I looked at Dante curiously, "After all, he is my only family." He smiled softly, staring at the counter under his fingers.

Moments later, Dante recovered his usual upbeat-ness and we headed down stairs together, once we reached the bottom however we couldn't help but laugh in unison at the sight before us. Kisa sat on the smaller of the three couches (Im going by what Dante's place looks like in DMC 3 BTW) glaring, growling, and hissing holes in Virgil, who sat with his back to us on the far side of one of the larger sofas completely ignore the tiny and extremely angry little girl.

"Well I'm glad you two seem to be getting along." At the sound of his twins voice, Virgil stood and faced us. I stepped off the last of the stairs and came to stand by Dante, Kisa jumped up and ran over to me, almost tackling me in a hug as she threw her little arms around my legs. "Onee-sama!" She buried her face in my thigh, I stifled a giggle at her cuteness and patted the top of her orange head. Virgil stared at me, his blue eyes scrutinizing my every movement like he was studying me for flails. I couldn't help the blush that crept like an evil ninja onto my cheeks, I looked away from him, opting instead to watch the top of Kisa's head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She seemed fine, aside from the bandages, there was no evidence that she had ever actually been thrown. She was in contrast to everyone else in the spacious office, the opposite of both Dante and myself, black hair and mezmarizing crimson eyes. I frowned as she looked away, not missing the light brush that painted her cheeks. _'Why is she blushing? Is she feverish?' _I wondered, watching her. I sighed inwardly, finally pulling my gaze away from the oddly fascinating woman in front of me, I turned my gaze to the floor. "I apologize for injuring you." I said quietly, silence followed, seemingly smothering everyone. I chanced a glance back at the girl, she was now watching me, her face an expression of sympathy before she broke out in a grin. "No problem, not the worst thing to happen to me! At least it wasn't the window!" She laughed, apparently trying to lighten the suddenly dark atmosphere in the room.

/

Dante almost laughed at Virgil's surprised face, he was obviously not used to his brother showing emotion the way he was now, however as quickly as it came it vanished back to his usual apathetic mask. "So how did I get here?" He asked, looking at his twin expectantly. Dante walked past him and sat down on the couch Virgil had previously occupied, motion for his brother to follow suit. At first Virgil hesitated, seeming to scowl at the wall over Dante's head, then in one swift move he ran a hand through his white hair and successfully forced it back up in its traditional spiky style. Satisfied, he took a seat Indian style near his twin on the sofa and turned to look at him expectantly once more. Dante just smirked, glance at Scarlet and Kisa as they passed behind Virgil and went into the kitchen, probably to make something to eat.

"Well?" Virgil asked, gaining Dante's attention once more. "We were investigating a mansion outside town, Scarlet and I. When we got there we decided to split up, she took the basement and I took the upstairs. At some point she called me to tell me she had found two people, you and Kisa, and one needed medical attention so we needed to leave. She said you were in a cell in the basement of that place, apparently you were already unconscious when she found you." Dante took a breath, not used to long winded explanations. "But…how did I get out of hell?" Virgil asked, more to himself than Dante, crossing his arms over his bare chest he closed his eyes in thought.


	5. She wasn't wearing white

[/] - Dream start {/} - Dream end

Ch 5: She Wasn't wearing white…

\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I thought and thought and the more I thought, the blanker my mind seemed to become, no answer could I find. The last I remembered was the endless blood soaked fields of hell and then I was staring at my twins identical blue eyes as if it had all been a dream, but I knew it had been real! I had cast myself into hell after mine and Dante's last fight at Temen-ni-gru, I knew I had. I remembered so vividly the wind rushing past…watching Dante's sad looking face as I fell away…swinging my sword and swiping it across his palm…the spray of blood that followed…everything was in perfect detail in my mind. So how did I get here? Who extracted me from the depths of hell and put me in the dungeon cell of that mansion? And why had Scarlet saved me and brought me to Dante? Had She know we were related? If she had she would have known how much we hadn't gotten along up to this moment. I sighed inwardly, staring dejectedly at the surface of the couch between myself and where my twin and only family sat across from me.

The silence around us was almost stifling and suddenly, as like a ray of sunshine, Scarlet re-entered the room. "If you guys are hungry, dinners done." She said, for some reason her voice seemed to ease my mind and I relaxed. "You can bet I am!" Dante said loudly, shattering my few seconds of peace like a mirror hitting a solid surface, he said and ran into the kitchen behind me. This time I sighed audibly, scowling at the sofa cushion Dante had been seated on only moments ago. "Are you not feeling well?" I looked up in surprise, caught off guard by Scarlet's tentive voice, meeting he crimson gaze I slowly shook my head. "No, I will be there in a moment, thank you." I said politely, she nodded, smiling gently she left back into the kitchen. I felt myself smile, something I hadn't done in a very long time, it felt…nice.

/

I sat down at the table, Dante was already scarfing down the food on his over filled plate and Kisa only started eating when I did, we both ate slowly. Moments later Virgil came in, he seemed hesitant at first, as if he had never sat with other people to eat. Finally he took the only seat left, between Kisa and Dante. I tried hard not to stare at him, but snuck the occasional glance at him through the fringe of my raven black hair. I took a bite, again glancing up, only took look away swiftly as a blush clawed its way onto my face…He was looking back at me, doing exactly what I had been doing!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I remained expressionless, but I felt my face heat up as I looked away from her, I had been caught staring…again. _'What's wrong with me?'_ I thought, scowling at my food as I ate, all the while wondering what it was about the girl that fascinated me so.

[/]

"Hey, hahaha stop! We need that for the cake!" I laughed, throwing a large handful of flour at Bel, he laughed and threw more back. It wasn't long before we were both covered in white, "Ushishishi~ Perhaps we should get cleaned up?" Bel asked with usual giggle, he led the way from our small kitchen. Hours later we were both clean and redressed, I had chosen a gray tank and cargo pants, he wore a long sleeve gray and black striped sweater and leather pants. We stood talking in the hall, discussing the arrangements for our new apartment across town. Bel and I went our separate ways in the house, I went to start dinner and he went to the living room. I busied myself around the kitchen, stopping I stirred what I had in the pot on the stove.

"Wha~!" Bel's shocked voice reached me from the living room, I looked up from the food and glanced at the hall door. I started down the hall, wiping my hands with a towel, I reached the living room moments later. My eyes widened, the towel slipped from my fingers…there was blood all over the place…Several strange looking reapers type monster hover around Bel's lifeless body…something started clawing at my ankles, dragging me down…I didn't even fight…too shocked to do anything…

{/}

I shot bolt upright in bed, flinging the bed sheets away from myself and scrambled off the bed as if it were on fire. "B…Bel?…Bel?" I whimpered, realizing only now exactly how I had found myself in that awful darkness so long ago and what I had forgotten during my stay…my dearest friend…was dead. But why? Why had it happened? My thoughts continued to race, I let out a frustrated scream, forgetting for a moment where I was…Until the door burst open and two identical faces burst into the room, looking shocked and ready to fight whatever seemed to be bothering me…both of them were also extremely under dressed, only shorts clad their otherwise nude forms…"Ack!" I turned around swiftly, my face going completely red, my hands flying up to cover the flush and the sudden movements caused me to loose balance. I dropped to my knees, my back now facing the two half-demons. "Holy shit! Are you ok?" Dante asked, rushing over and stopping just behind me.

/

Dante stopped, arms outstretched in a hesitant manner as he struggled to figure out what to do, fighting he could handle; Emotional women he could not. When he and Virgil had entered the room, Scarlet had been standing there looking totally stunned and crying her eyes out…Now she was crouched in the comer with her back to the two confused brothers, still crying and not talking.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I hesitated in the door way, it was obvious neither of us knew what to do, but that wasn't why I was so struck in place…I was struck by Scarlet's eyes, a deep terrible sadness had over taken her crimson colored orbs…but again this wasn't why I was struck, no, it had been the tears themselves…they were red, blood red and darker even than her eyes. She had been crying bloody tears, that were now staining her lovely pale face. I walked forward at last, suddenly determined, although I wasn't sure why I cared, not to let those tears stain her completely. Stepping around Dante, I crouched down next to Scarlet on the floor, reaching out I turned her to face me. Pulling her bloodied hands from her face, I carefully began wiping away the tears that continued to fall, although much more slowly.

She stared at me, her expression one of wonder and curiosity, I simply smiled. She slowly calmed down and I dropped my hands away, satisfied that she was ok for the moment. "Now, tell me what's wrong, why did you scream?" I asked gently, she looked away. "I remembered…How I got where I was…Before I wound up here." I heard Dante move closer, "You mean that darkness you mentioned when you first got here?" He asked, I felt a bit left out now, I hadn't known anything about this…but then again I had only been here for about a day or so…She nodded, not meeting either of our gazes she swiftly explained the darkness she had been entrapped in and the dream she had just had (Btw She doesn't mention the weird voice).

_Ok so this one wasn't exactly how I was hoping to make it, It sounded a bit more cliché than I had ment for it too…I hoped you liked it anyway…^_^'_


	6. Some say I'm kinda strange

Several days later…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been almost eerily quirt in Devil May Cry since Scarlet's dream, I sat cross legged on the largest couch, Dante at his desk, and Scarlet and Kisa sat on the floor in the center of the room playing some kind of card game.

Scarlet had barley spoken a word or two for sometime, I wasn't quiet sure if she was uncomfortable or frightened of some unseen thing that apparently plagued her past.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling everyone, other than Dante who calmly answered the phone. "Yo? Devil May Cry, you got problems we solve 'em!" Dante said into the phone, I raised a brow at him, wondering who had thought of that stupid catch line. "You got…" Dante pulled a pen and paper from no where and started jotting things down, "Uh huh…yeah…Alright." He hung up, looking up at everyone, "We got ourselves a job! A hospital in the next towns got demons and reapers something bad, so? Who's up to kick some ass?"

/

Dante, Virgil, and I, stood in front of the once nice hospital. The place looked run down and abandoned, it looked like a fun distraction for a bit, perfect to get my mind off my best friend and the darkness.

"This place looks even better than the last…" Dante laughed at my comment, while Virgil looked a bit confused, "Yeah, move in ready!" Dante joked leading the way inside.

/

So far we had covered five floors and not found any demons, the occasional corpses', but no monsters. "What a drag…" I breathed, resisting the urge to drag Heaven, which I had unsheathed when we came inside, across the dirty floor. "You can say that again." Dante mumbled, glancing around in annoyance, Virgil stayed silent. "So, how many more floors are there?" I asked, noticing we were coming up on the elevators again, Dante shrugged. "Two, I think."

\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was only on the top floor did we actually seem to notice real activity, Dante and Myself perked up simoltanesly and readied our weapons, Scarlet noticed our sudden alertness and copied us.

We were about to turn the corner to this floors main hall when a strange, eerie laughter echoed around the hallway, 'causing all of us to stop. "Uhshishisi~"

I noticed Scarlet go completely rigid beside me, more so than I had seen her do any other time, her eyes swirling with that dark despair I had seen in them the night she had had that nightmare. She whispered something, so low I barly caught it, "Bel…?" She took off around the corner suddenly. "Wait!" Dante called, following after her, I did the same.

/

Dante and Virgil easily caught up to Scarlet, who had stopped suddenly in the middle of a dimply lit hall way, staring wide eyed at something at the end, it didn't take much for the two half-devils to see what had made her stop.

There was a wall of wires blocking their path, said wires were dripping with blood and body parts and on the other side of the bloody wall was a man who looked around Scarlet's age.

The man was just barley taller than Scarlet, who was shorter than either brother by a good three inches, his hair was blonde and in it was a silver tiara. He was smiling cruelly and had his hands in the pockets of his leather pants, he was wearing a black and gray striped shirt, he had blood splatter across his face and shirt.

He laughed once more before disappearing into the door at the end of the hall.

Sorry its so short guys! Im trying to do my best, but my inspriation is…well…really far away. ^_^'


End file.
